The Beggining Of Our Love Song
by Song of My Life
Summary: Kakashi and Hanare oneshot. Kakashi goes camping and rekindles with a precious memory. KakashixHanare and slight NarutoxSakura


**This story is inspired by Kunoichi Akane's Fated Meetings :DDDD (If ya'll haven't checked that story out then you haven't lived life :P) The story was very realistic and it just inspired me like "What if they met again?" Now my story is not nearly as good as her story but I still do hope you like it :D And if you're asking why I am so obsessed with KakaHana, it's because they just look sooooo good together that I can't help myself *Q* Words in Italic font means thoughts :3 And stay tuned till the end of the story I have something to tell you guys :DDDD **

"Ugghhhh, why do we have to go camping?" Naruto groaned miserably as his sandals

crunched on the gravel beneath him.

"Tsunade-sama said it was to train our strength in the wilderness." Sakura said, remembering how strongly Tsunade insisted that Team 7 to reunite and go on this little field trip. She sighed inwardly as her green eyes trailed along the greenery beside her.

"Why do we need to train and get sting by mosquitoes?" Naruto complained as he slapped his forehead, looking at the squashed mosquito on his palm.

"I don't know, look, why don't we just do what she says." Sakura replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"But I don't wanna go!" Naruto wailed. The pink haired female frowned in annoyance and landed her fist on his puffed out cheeks, sending him flying towards a very conveniently placed tree. Naruto clutched his bleeding nose and crouched beneath the tree in pain.

"Could you stop whining for two seconds?" Sakura exclaimed angrily, holding up her fist, a vein clearly throbbing on her forehead.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you agree to this?" The blond stood up, stuffing his nose with tissues. The silver haired man who was quietly trailing behind them the entire time looked up from his novel, his apathetic gaze running over Naruto's battered face before he sighed.

"Lady Hokage was quite persistent." Kakashi replied curtly, earning a loud groan from Naruto before he stopped abruptly, eyeing Sakura's clenched fists in fear.

"Besides, we wouldn't want to deal with an angry Tsunade, would we, Naruto." Kakashi glanced at the young boy, raising his eyebrow. Naruto seemed to remember Tsunade's wrath, for he slumped his shoulders and walked to rejoin them, defeat circling him like a moth attracted to light. Kakashi sighed and stuck his nose back into his novel again.

After walking for quite some time, Sakura's feet began to ache, she sat on a large rock and removed her sandals to massage her sore foot.

"Owwh…." She winced slightly, eyeing the blisters on her foot.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked, worry began to creep over him.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you want me to kiss it better?" Naruto asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

_Oh god did he learn that from Jiraiya?_

Sakura glared at his perverted smile in disgust and socked him in the stomach with another powerful punch, sending him flying even farther into the sky this time.

"Next time I won't be so easy on you!" Sakura yelled at him, plummeting from the sky. She pursed her lips and continued the rub her foot. After a few moments, Naruto emerged from the woods, covered with leaves, twigs and branches sticking out of him.

"Owhhhhh that hurt…." Naruto whined, pulling a branch out of his hair.

"That'll teach you not to be Jiraiya Number 2." Sakura huffed, turning up her nose. She looked around her, attempting to find a place to set up a camp and spotted flat ground not far from here.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's set up our camp here, I see a flat ground over there." Sakura said, pointing towards it. When her suggestion didn't earn a response from her sensei she turned around and faced the Copy Ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out once more. But the taller man seemed more interested in a cliff than Sakura's words.

"Hello?" Sakura frowned slightly. Putting on her sandals she hopped of the rock and walked towards Kakashi, his head facing a cliff. She followed his eyes and stared at the cliff, but she saw nothing. Sakura cocked her head in different angles to see what Kakashi is so interested in. Still, nothing.

She waved her hand in front of his face, and that brought him back to the present.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you staring at?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Uhh… Nothing." Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. Sakura raised an eyebrow at his peculiar behavior before sighing.

"There is a flat ground over there, why don't we set up a camp there?" She repeated her suggestion again, and Kakashi gave a small nod as his approval. Sakura smiled and walked towards Naruto ruffling his hair as leaves began to fall out.

"Come on, let's go." Sakura picked up her bag and beckoned him to follow her.

"I'm tired." Naruto said lazily and began to yawn.

"You can rest after we've set up the camp." Sakura said, beginning to feel impatient at his tactics.

"I'm just gonna take a nap here and- OWWWWWHHHHH!" Naruto was pulled of the large rock as Sakura dragged him by his ear.

Sakura stopped her torture on Naruto's reddening ear and turned to face Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, you coming?" Sakura asked, noticing how her sensei is still rooted to the spot, his eyes trailing off to the cliff again.

"Uhh… you guys go ahead, I'm gonna stay here for awhile." Kakashi said as he sat under a tree, with one leg stretched out and the other one bent, he positioned his forearm on his knee. Sakura watched curiously as Kakashi continued to stare mesmerized at the cliff. Her sensei had never acted like this before. She gave a small shrug and twisted Naruto's ear, dragging him away.

"Sakura! It hurts!" Naruto yelled, holding on to his ear as he stumbled behind Sakura and her firm grasp.

"Quiet you!" She yelled fiercely as they marched towards the flat ground.

**Kakashi's POV**

I glanced at the duo, screaming and thrashing all over to the campsite and sighed. Turning my attention back to the cliff, the surroundings around me began to blur as I focus only on the cliff. To others, I might seem like I'm interested in the nature or thin air, but I'm actually having my eyes on a lady by the cliff. Her unmistakable green hair blended in perfectly with the trees behind her, her bangs parted in the middle to frame her oval shaped face as her captivating brown eyes stared off into space. Her white kimono top and red skirt complimented her milky skin as her small hands played her instrument ever so skillfully. She sang so softly, no one could hear me. I heard every word clearly, how her sweet voice sang and hummed the melodious tune.

_You haven't changed…. _

She ended the song with a faint smile on her lips. I felt a smile coming on my covered face seeing how much she enjoyed the song. She placed her instrument back into the case and picked up a container, popping a strawberry into her mouth. She admired the scenery, closing her eyes as the cool wind caressed her face. After a few moments she placed the lid over the container and shoved it into her backpack. Hoisting her backpack over her back and carrying her instrument with one hand, she began to walk away from my sight.

I sighed, feeling rather empty without her silent company from afar. Looking at the clouds, I reminisce the short yet precious memories we shared. How I told you I could never kill a ninja who lost her pride when it's because I couldn't bear to kill you with my own two hands. How I felt a gnawing pain in me when you turned to leave.

My little journey down memory lane was cut short when I heard a loud noise from the cliff. I felt a jolt of alarm shooting up my spine as I stood up, my hand already grabbing a kunai. Weaving a sign with my hands, I teleported there to remain inconspicuous. I hid behind a large rock and watched. Her back pack was opened and her belongings were scattered all over the floor. Her instrument lay a few feet away from it and I watched as she fought off five bandits skillfully. Armed with a kunai in one hand she landed hard blows towards their pressure points. Despite having the upper hand in the battle, I saw more bandits coming and I knew she was soon to be overpowered.

Tightening my grasp on my kunai I jumped up and slashed a bandit across his chest, leaving him backing away in pain. She seems to notice my presence for her eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Kakashi?"

_You're voice is still the same._

I pointed at a bandit behind her and she quickly turned around to punch him in the face. Together, we fought off all them easily, soon, we were surrounded by bodies sprawled all around us, injured and some dead. I saw one scurrying away and scoffed at his cowardice.

Turning around to face her, I saw the happiness and relief shining in her large brown orbs.

"Kakashi." She calls out, walking towards me. I barely had time to respond to her words before noticing a bloodied bandit standing up behind her, grasping a kunai dangerously in his bleeding hands.

"Hanare!" I yelled, alarmed as I tried to pull her away. But it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" I heard her blood chilling scream, her white kimono top was beginning to turn red with a kunai dug deep through her shoulder. She fell on her knees, clutching her wounded shoulder in agony, I look up to meet the bandit's eyes, a smirk plastered on his face which made my blood boil. I punched him in the face to wipe that disgusting smirk of him and stabbed my kunai through his throat mercilessly.

I retrieve my kunai, now crimson red and ran towards her figure, curled up in a ball. I carried her as she laid her head on my chest, still squirming in pain. My hands were stained in blood. Her blood.

"It's okay, you'll be fine, just hang on for awhile." I rocked her frail body back and forth to calm her down, she took several deep breaths and gave small nod. Quickly, I teleported back to Sakura and Naruto.

"Kakashi-sen- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" Sakura screamed, seeing her sensei carrying an injured woman in his arms.

Naruto heard the ruckus outside and slowly climbed out of his tent, rubbing his tired eyes, he eyed the woman in my arms for a few moments before his eyes snap open in shock.

"OH LORD WHAT HAPPENED!?" Naruto yelled, running towards me, his shock reached its breaking point when he recognized the lady.

"Wait…. Is….Is that …IS THAT HANARE?" He shrieked again, flapping his arms hysterically in the air.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sakura joined him, yelling and screaming questions at their sensei.

"Long story, I'll explain it later, she needs help now!" I said hurriedly, walking towards a tent.

"Sakura, can you heal her?" I asked the pink haired female. Seeing worry beginning to take over the shock on her face.

"Okay!" She said quickly, thrusting herself inside the large tent.

**Hanare's POV  
**"Thank you again, Sakura." I said sincerely to her as she poured some tea into a small cup.

"It's nothing." Sakura said humbly, cupping the back of her head as she handed me the tea.

"No, you must be very talented in this field, it was poisoned kunai wasn't it? And you managed to extract all the poison from me." I stared her with admiration.

"It was no biggie, the poison wasn't very strong, so it was quite easy, but you still need to rest for awhile to let your shoulder heal." Sakura said, inspecting my shoulder, the bandage wrapped around my shoulder and chest. I heard a small tap on the tent and the flap opened up, revealing a cheeky boy with spiky blond hair.

_Naruto…. He's grown so much since I last seen him…_

"Hey Hanare, Sakura, you guys want-" Naruto's words suddenly trailed off as his eyes grew wide, his cheeks turning pinker and pinker by the minute.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Following his gaze I found him staring at me. Or more specifically, my chest. I looked down and gasped loudly. My kimono top was hanging on my hips, leaving the bandage covering my breasts, giving a very generous view of my cleavage and stomach.

I quickly ducked inside the sleeping bag in embarrassment as Sakura walked up and punched Naruto in the face, making him fall over.

"You idiot! You wanna see her naked?" I peeked through the slits of the covers and spied on them bickering endlessly.

"N-no! I…. I just wanted to asked if you wanted some dumplings, I brought some, I knew it's you're favorite." Naruto explained fervently, clutching him throbbing nose. Sakura eyes flickered with realization as she slowly lowered her readied fist. She began to blush and quickly turned around. I studied them closely with curious eyes.

"I'll come over in a few minutes." Sakura muttered, so softly that Naruto had to strain to hear.

"Okay, see you guys later." Naruto gave a toothy grin and closed up the tent flap. I sat up from under the covers, seems like they bear unrealized feelings for each other. I watched as Sakura returned to her seat beside me, her face still holding the crimson red color. I sat up from under my covers, my hands still fixing my kimono top and watched as she tucked her pink hair behind her ear shyly.

"So, you like him?" I asked nosily, poking her in the arm like a childish schoolgirl. Her cheeks turned extremely red as she hided her face behind her palms.

"I…. I don't know…. " She peeked over her shaking palms, and I saw the confusion in her green orbs.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling rather confused myself.

"I… I used to like Sasuke…. But after all the things Naruto did for me…. I'm starting to question my feelings….." She said quietly, and I felt my gaze softening. The girl is confused, her feelings whirling and running around in mindless directions, her emotions scattered all over, and she doesn't know how to pick it up, her mind might be straight, but her heart isn't.

I placed a comforting hand on her lap as she slowly looked up from the shield of her hands.

"Hey, I know you're confused right now, but it'll all work out in the end, just follow your heart. And see, who is always there for you, who is willing to sacrifice for you." I said, waving my hand desperately in the air, trying to express my thoughts into inspirational advice. Sakura lowered her hands and thought for awhile before looking up.

"Thank you Hanare." Sakura said genuinely. I smiled and pat her lap.

"I'm going out now, get some rest ok?" Sakura said and I gave a nod. She bid me farewell and exited the tent. I sighed and took a sip of my tea before hearing a tap on the tent. Frowning slightly for my alone time being disturbed.

"Who is it?" I called out, trying to conceal the tinge of annoyance in my voice.

"It's me." Kakashi's voice booms through the thick material of the tent, and I felt my insides jump.

_His voice is still the same._

I fanned my face promptly to calm myself down. What was I feeling? I was acting like a schoolgirl whose hand just got brushed by the fingers of the hottest boy in school. After feeling that I was presentable enough, I faked a cough and put on the most sensible voice I could find.

"Come in." I said, feeling slightly relieved that my voice didn't come out in a squeak. Kakashi opened the tent flap and walked inside, I noticed him carrying something familiar on his back.

"My backpack!" I squealed in joy. I had all my precious belongings in there, losing it would have killed me emotionally. Kakashi placed the backpack down and handed me a maroon colored case, and I had to pinch myself to suppress my happiness. My shamisen! I opened the case hurriedly and inspected the instrument closely for any damages, strumming it a little, a melodious tune circled the air and I felt a wave of relief coming over my tense heart. Looking up I saw him staring down at me with his eye.

"Thanks for getting my stuff back." I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"No problem." Kakashi said, shrugging, his eyes still on me.

"I won't disturb you now…" Kakashi said, already turning on his heel, and I felt my heart squeeze in alarm. He can't leave yet, I've just met him after so long.

"Wait! Wait…" I said desperately, and Kakashi stopped on his tracks, turning his head, raising his eyebrows questionably.

"Stay for a bit, it's been quite a while since we've seen each other." I said, patting the stool beside me invitingly. He stared at me for a few moments before slowly inching over to the stool. He plopped himself down beside me and we lapse into an awkward silence. After a few seconds Kakashi spoke up.

"How's your shoulder?" He asks, looking at my bandaged wounds. And I gave a small shrug.

"It's fine, still a little sore though." I answered, moving my shoulder in small circles. Kakashi merely nodded before staring at the ground again.

"Thanks for saving me back there." I smiled, Kakashi set his trademark piercing gaze on me and I felt my cheeks heating up again.

"No problem." He said, eyes still not leaving me. His intense stare seemed to bore holes into my face and I quickly looked down. Smiling shyly.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked.

"The loud noise was quite a dead giveaway." He answered flatly, which earned a small frown from me.

"Yeah, but would you even bother investigating anonymous loud noises coming from nowhere? It could've just been animals." I said, reciprocating Kakashi's powerful gaze. He shrugged and I felt a small frustration building up in the pit of my stomach, for his minimum to no effort of making a small conversation, for his implausibly unenthusiastic answers at every question I throw at him. How did he even see me? It wasn't even possible! I was quite far from, well, anything!

"You stand out." He said abruptly, looking away.

"I'm sorry?" I said, flabbergasted by his sudden statement.

"You stand out, from your surroundings at the cliff." He rearranged his sentences when he realized how random it sounded.

"Didn't Naruto or Sakura see me?" I combated. He shook his head.

"No…. I just looked up, and saw you, like I said, you… were different, special, You just stand out, and I saw you." He muttered.

"Why…"

"You just stood out, I couldn't help but see you." He answered my unfinished question, and I felt the scalding feeling of frustration in my stomach slowly melting away, like butter under the sun, and being replaced by thousands and thousands of fluttering butterflies. I looked down and played with my fingers, he was staring again.

Deciding to change the topic, and to put an end to my burning red cheeks, I quickly circled my mind frantically before realizing I hadn't seen a certain someone throughout this entire fiasco.

"Kakashi…. Where's that quiet little boy with black hair?" I asked. And I heard him drawing a quiet, inaudible but sharp breath, as if I have touched a nerve, a sacred land. I looked up and saw him still looking away, as if thinking. He looked down and sighed.

"Sasuke, is a S rank missing nin now." Kakashi mutters under his breath, and I felt my heart jumped up through my throat. A… Missing nin? I had always thought of him of just quiet and somewhat anti-social, but never would even in my wildest dreams I had thought that he would be a missing nin. Let alone an S rank.

"What…. How…?" The words fumbled nervously out of my mouth as I tried to piece on what he was saying.

"He was filled with hatred and vengeance, it just consumed him." Kakashi shrugged, there wasn't a single crack in his stoic demeanor as he quizzed my mind with his puzzling words. I decided this topic was unbearably sensitive and should be best left untouched for the time being. 

"How has it been for you?" He asks, still not looking up from the ground. I pursed my lips and looked up. My life, Kakashi is asking me about my life. My goals and life had turned a complete 360 degrees ever since I left Konoha. Now memories of my life are scattered all over my mind, little memories of my old life and more of my new one. Explaining to someone how my life had become liked this would be highly inconceivable. I searched the roof of the tent for guidance on how to start the story of my life after that day.

Sighing. I turned to Kakashi and smiled faintly. "It changed a lot. Things have become much happier, more, free, if I can say so myself." Kakashi tilts his head to face me.

"You're still a kunoichi for the Lock Village right?" He questions, glancing at me, as if trying to search my eyes for any secret messages, snugly hidden between the gaps of my words.

"No more." I answered truthfully. Kakashi raises an eyebrow, as if beseeching me to continue my story.

"Ironically, I'm a traveling musician now. I just spend days traveling around, strumming away on my shamisen as people throw money at the little box by my feet." I continued.

"After being away for almost 4 years I've decided to come back, to Konoha, staying by the cliff before moving along again. I guess my decision to continue my daily training of ninjutsu paid off when those hooligans jumped out of no where, and that's where you came in. After 4 years, this was the time I least expect you'd arrive." I laughed. Kakashi's eye softened and gave a small smile.

"I see, so you were actually expecting me to come out randomly for the rest of the days?" He said, a hint of tease coating his deep voice and I felt my cheeks blazing again.

"No… well, maybe, uhh…. Aish believe whatever you want!" I exclaimed, throwing my head down. Kakashi gave a small roar of laughter and I looked up, feeling a little startled hearing him laugh. .

"Continue." He says, willing to listen more. I gave a sigh and looked up again.

"The Lock Village didn't mourn when they heard that I have "died" from jumping of the cliff. They didn't even bother to send anyone to retrieve my body. Everything, was just the same, the news of my death didn't even faze my sensei, he just got furious for not being able to receive the information of Konoha, he had even went to get another kunoichi to replace me." Tears began to brim my eyes as I choke on my own words. Remembering all the pain I felt when I heard the news.

"Did I really matter that little to them?" My voice quavered with emotion and I bit my lip to stop myself from whimpering pathetically. Realizing how overly emotional I was becoming I quickly wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. Sniffling a little, I looked towards Kakashi to see him gazing silently at me. I searched his unmoving dark eyes for any signs of sympathy, but instead I found understanding. Soft yet warm understanding for my situation. My anguish faded away and immediately I felt myself drawn inside him. How he evoked emotions silently with his eye. Together we drew up a tranquil conversation as we stared into each other's eyes. I find bursting emotions behind his stony orbs, he sees unchanged feelings in my deep chocolate eyes.

Time passes by us and our eyes were still locked on each other. I pulled myself out of his ardent gaze and felt my cheeks flush. I saw him slowly piecing himself back to reality and lower his gaze, breaking the chain that holds our soundless communication. I decided to break the silence that elopes around us by continuing what I had left behind.

"I'm living much better now, I travel all around the world, and I've met many different people who thought me many things. I remember an old traveling musician once telling me how we traveling musicians use music not just solely for money, but to bring a sense of happiness, even if it was just a taste, to the less fortunate people." I smiled, dwelling in her wise words.

"To be able to bring people merriment is something to be proud of, isn't it? Is what she thought me." I reminisce the moments I spent with different traveling musicians I met, all giving me a little piece of every knowledge, every experience they've encountered.

"My life as a traveling musician was not one I have regretted choosing, for what I have learned in the past 4 years, was more than what I had learned as a kunoichi for 24 years." (**A.N. yes so Hanare 28 years old now, I made that up XD) **I gave an exhilarating laugh and looked at Kakashi. He was gazing at me, his expression solid and unreadable. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. Then his eye twisted into an upside down crescent, and that gesture signals to me that he was smiling from ear to ear under that unforgiving mask. I smiled and looked up, feeling as if my life just got better today.

And it did.

Naruto and Sakura peeked over the tent flap, spying on the two adults.

"Ohhhh, things are heating up again." Naruto giggled cheekily. Sakura eyes shined at the sight of her sensei spending time with Hanare. She looked at Naruto, still giggling uncontrollably and smiled as Hanare's words chanted in her mind.

**Author's POV**

Hanare looked at the roof of the tent as it stares back at her, the silent moonlight seeps gracefully through the small opening of the tent flap, making it her only company in this soundless night. She sighed and turns her body, feeling no impulse whatsoever to fall asleep. Hanare had tried counting sheep, she had tried imagining herself sunbathing on the beach, even tried doing jumping jacks to tire herself out, but stopped precipitously once she heard a small crack from her shoulder.

Hanare has done just about any method, even illogical ones she could think of to get herself to doze of into a peaceful, undisturbed slumber. But her mind just kept wandering off towards the memory of this afternoon. Kakashi had cracked a smile through his stony mask, even so gave a hearty laugh at her silly experiences as a traveling musician. And had even shared some of his bizarre experiences, which resulted in her unbearable stomach cramps from laughing too hard. That man had silently listened to her small stories that she had suppressed for so long. The memory her village she never got to knew kept haunting her, she needed an outlet. After talking with Kakashi about her tormenting past, Hanare could break free from it.

But not all of it.

She still couldn't live in the present properly. Everything painful about her past will still haunt her silently in her dreams. She just couldn't shake some evocative memories off her. Hanare wished it would all be washed away…. Except one.

Kakashi.

The short times she spent with him were the ones she cherished the most. It was him that taught her to see the light in every situation. Hanare sighed and sat up, hugging her knees towards her chest.

Even after so long, Hanare's feelings hadn't changed.

He stole her heart the very first time they've met.

And never gave it back.

Hanare had found it difficult to see other men for she would always picture their faces for Kakashi's. She smiled softly and looked up. Feeling quite buoyant after spending some time with him. She ducked under the covers and closed her eyes. Deciding to count sheep again.

_Okay… let's go…. 1… 2…. 3….._

Hanare's little sheep fest was broken midway when she heard the faint pitter patter of water droplets accumulating outside. Her keen nose picked up the signature fresh, grassy smell of rain. She sighed inwardly before getting up to close up the tent flap. Feeling somewhat stuffy and airless without the calm, breezy air of midnight. Hanare slid back under the covers, hoping that the rain would serve as a lullaby to help her sleep.

_Now where were we…. 4… 5….6….7….._

BADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM! (**A.N Yes this is my sound of thundah! XD**)

Hanare jumped hearing the loud rumble. The thunder stroke again, causing her to shriek, backing away in panic with her hands clamped securely over her ears. But even the protection of her palms could not seal the rumbling of thunder away. Hanare dug her fingernails into the back of her head to stop herself from channeling another ear splitting scream. The thunder crashed mercilessly, leaving Hanare whimpering in terror, crouched on the ground with tears threatening to spill. This deafening nightmare made Hanare remember how horrible it was when her sensei locked her up in a small room for 2 weeks to strengthen her will. She was chained to the wall with only a small window to remind her about the outside world. When a thunderstorm struck, Hanare was screaming in horror. The next morning, she was whipped for her screams.

Hanare hated thunders.

She feared them.

Another sound shaking thunderclap landed not far from her tent and she hollered in tears. Wrapping her arms around her head so hard it hurts.

_Help…._

_Please….._

_Someone…._

**Kakashi's POV**

I stared mindlessly at the roof of my tent. My mind kept drifting of towards Hanare. It just wouldn't stop. I just can't stop thinking about her. I just couldn't stop ever since I stepped out of her tent, away from her presence. Hearing a small rumbling outside, I sighed as I know a thunderstorm is about to strike. The strikes and claps of the thunder did not faze me as I wasn't paying attention to it. I was still thinking about her. Her large brown eyes and shy smile. I paid attention to every single little detail of her.

Suddenly, I heard a scream, muffled by the material of the tent. I sat up immeidiately, anxious as I know the scream belongs to whom.

Hanare.

I stood up uneasily and threw on my dark green vest, fearing that the bandits from earlier today had found her. I tied my Konoha headband hastily around my head before heading out my tent. The rain fired furiously on me and I used my arm to block the sour droplets from entering my eyes. Squinting a little, I made my way towards her tent. I pulled the tent flap open hurriedly and saw her crouching on the ground, shaking. Her arms wrapped around her head as she whimpers in tears. I felt my insides shredding apart seeing her in such a state.

**Author's POV**

Hanare bits her lip to stop another scream from escaping her throat. Suddenly a burst of light shone on her and she heard someone stepping in front of her tent. Hanare looked up, her eyes blurry with tears and saw Kakashi. His shoulders and hair were damp as he stared down at her. Eyes stony with unreadable emotions. Hanare felt pitiful letting him see her in her most fragile state. She took a deep breath and tried to stood up.

"K-Kakashi I-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"AHHHHHH!" Hanare screamed in tears. The earth quaking strikes of the thunder rang loud and clear in her ears, now that the tent flap is wide open. She clawed her ears with her fingernails, praying that the pain would numb out the frightening sounds. Hanare kneeled on the ground in agony, tortured by her merciless fear, tortured by the pain for she has nowhere to escape. Tortured emotionally that Kakashi saw her like this. Sniffling, she pursed her lips and let beads of tears fall on her cheeks.

"K…. Kakashi…. I'm fine….I'm okay…" She whimpered, refusing to look up to meet his gaze. She feared of him looking down on her with insolent eyes, belittling her for being such a coward.

"No."

"Ka-" Hanare said, but her voice just kept coming out in a tremble.

"You're not okay." Kakashi stepped in, keeping his eyes on the woman in front of him. The sight of her crying in such mental suffering wrenched his heart. Hanare squeezed her eyes shut in anguish when heard another crash of thunder.

"You never were." He said in a monotone voice. He stopped in front of her. Eyeing her quivering figure.

"But you will be."

With that being said, Kakashi kneeled down and enveloped her in a tight hug. With one hand pushing her head towards his chest, another hand on the ground behind her. Hanare's eyes shot wide open at Kakashi's sudden move. The rumbling of thunder became distant as it was replaced by his rapid hearbeat. Slowly, it began to calm down. Her tears were still flowing but her eyes started to soften and droop as she drowns in Kakashi's heartbeat. The rhythmic beats rang loud and clear in her ears served as a tranquilizing treatment to the torture Hanare inflicted on it during the thunderstorm. Her arms slowly snaked around Kakashi as she buried her head even further into his cozy chest. He ran his fingers through her dark green hair to comfort her. The freezing air blew from outside as they shared body heat. Making up for lost times.

Slowly, Kakashi picked her up bridal style and went to close the tent flap. Hanare breathed soundlessly, fearing that even the slightest noise she makes will break their hushed interactions. He turned on his heel and walked towards her large sleeping bag, placing her down gently as she sinks into the soft material. She opened her falling eyelids and looked at Kakashi, he breaks into small smile as his eyes curved upwards. Hanare couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes slid down to his mask, the faint outline of his lips was barely noticeable, further concealing it now that it's dark. Hanare left herself remembering the time she had a feel of his lips. The feeling of having his mask graze against her lips, causing it to itch slightly. But Hanare felt the soft, plush lips behind the mask. She wanted to know.

She wanted to feel it again.

Hanare tugged gently on the mask, pulling it down absentmindedly. The dark cloth slided of his nose and slowly, past his lips.

Kakashi didn't move.

Subconsciously, she leaned up and grazed her lips on his mouth. Capturing his lips softly. She added a little more pressure on his soft lips, closing her eyes to savour in the moment.

Hanare slowly came back to her senses and pulled away immediately. Covering her mouth, guilty and embarrassed. She looked at Kakashi. His face was lightly illuminated by the silvery moonlight as she meets his piercing gaze. It took her a few moments to completely take in his entire face.

God he's handsome. Just like how she pictured.

Hanare slowly removed her hands from her mouth and looked down, completely engulfed in shame for her sudden actions.

"I'm sorry Ka- mmph!" Hanare's words were cut short when a certain someone's lips pressed against hers. Hanare didn't bother questioning why he did it. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated his kiss. He tilted his head towards one side to tease her and she smiled against his mouth. Hanare felt something poking against her lips and she opened her mouth. The innocent sweet kiss they shared turned into an intense, steamy make out session. Kakashi's tongue swayed with Hanare in a rhythmic motion as they battled for dominance. A sly hand slowly slid down and stroked Hanare's thigh with much tenderness, causing a havoc inside her shorts. Their little interaction was broken when Kakashi pulled away, panting. Hanare looked at his charming face between heavy pants. He looked like a handsome mess, with his wild silver hair and his Konoha headband tilted haphazardly. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth as he continued to stare intensely at her.

Funny, she didn't seem to notice the thunder anymore.

Hanare smiled and reached up to peck his lips, which he took it as a sign to stay. Kakashi smiled and ducked under the covers with her. She crawled upon him and snuggled into his warm chest.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" He replied, eyelids beginning to fall.

"Can we stay like this?" She asks hopefully.

"Hmm?" He raises his eyebrows, not understanding her question.

"Cause you're going to return to Konoha, and I have to go my own way, can we stay like this till you go?" She rephrases her sentence. Kakashi smiled and ruffled her hair lightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, cause you're coming back to Konoha with me." Hanare eyes widen as she sat up.

"Really? Like, I'm allowed to?" She exclaims in bewilderment.

"You're not a Lock Ninja anymore, who says you can't come?" He smiles. God he looks so cute when he smiles. Hanare giggled as she resists the urge to pinch his pale cheeks.

"You're right, I'm not a Lock Ninja anymore." She smiled happily from ear to ear. Beginning to turn bright pink when he laughed.

"You've always had a problem with blushing, haven't you?" He laughs, pinching her cheeks, feeling how hot it was getting.

"L-lets get some sleep." She quickly said, burying her head in his chest, attempting to hide her burning crimson cheeks in there.

"Sure." He smiles again. How many times has he smiled today because of her? Listening to Kakashi's steady breathing, Hanare felt herself getting sleepier by the minute, she knew that she was going to be a complete walking zombie tomorrow, but she didn't care, she felt contented, happy of what had happened today. Nobody would believe that her life would change again in just merely 24 hours, neither would anyone believe she was reunited with the one she loves in these 24 hours. Yes, a lot of events occurred today, and she loved every bit of it, for it twisted her entire world, in a good way. They both had tormenting pasts that just kept clinging on to the ends of their memories, but after what had happened, they both know, they could move on, pave a way to a new beginning together. Hanare smiled, knowing that their love was more than just a measly little crush, it's their love song. She played it in her head.

And it was just the beginning.

**Sakura's POV**

"Should we wake them up?" I whispered.

"Nah, let them sleep." Naruto grinned, staring at Hanare and his sensei bundled together under the sheets, sleeping soundly. I smiled softly, happy that Kakashi had found his love again. I closed the tent flap and turn around to find Naruto grinning cheekily with his hands behind his head.

"Ahh, who knew Kakashi-sensei will find Hanare again, guess things really worked out for them in the end." He giggled.

I gave a little grin myself and stood up, brushing sand of my skirt before I heard a crack

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto's panicked yell, before I was forcefully pushed away. An earth quaking thud shook the ground below me and I felt my insides churning in fright. A cloud of sand rode up and I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around me. I looked up to see Naruto, his face twisted with worry.

"Sakura, you alright?" He asks hurriedly, and I felt my heart skip a beat. _He cares for me._

"I-I'm fine, what happened?" I asked, I only remembering seeing swirls of brown and yellow flash before me.

"A tree fell. A really large tree. I guess it couldn't take the thunderstorm last night." I look behind him and sure enough, a large, dark brown tree bark stared back at me. Wisps of sand rolled around it as it laid there, unmoving, signaling the end to its life. I looked back at Naruto and my gaze landed on his elbow and knees, both scraped badly as blood trickled down, staining his orange tracksuit.

"N-Naruto! You're hurt!" I jumped out of his grasp. He seems to notice his wounds and stares at them with an unmoving eye.

"I'm fine Sakura." He grins.

"But…"

"I'm fine, really, I'll just spit on it to clean it up a little, but are you alright?" Naruto says fretfully, he's wearing an expression of worry now, scanning my body anxiously with his eyes for any unnoticed injuries. I flushed slightly under his gaze.

"I'm fine." I whispered. He looked at me for one last time before shrugging.

"Okay. If you say so, but if anything starts to hurt, tell me, okay?" Naruto said, smiling sweetly at me. I gave a small nod as a yes. His smile broadens and he turns his head towards the sunrise.

"Hey, the view here is quite nice." Naruto said, walking towards the mountain ledge. Naruto admires the scenery as his lips curves into a contented smile.

"Come and look, Sakura.: He beckons me to join him. I smiled and looked down, recalling Hanare's advice.

_Just follow your heart. And see, who is always there for you, who is willing to sacrifice for you._

Her words replayed in my mind like a broken record and I beamed. Looking up at Naruto's shadowed back and cocked my head to one side, remembering all the times he risked his life to save me.

I smiled, knowing the answer. Standing up, I walked towards him and casually slid my hands in his. Naruto looked up with a bewildered expression and I gave him a smile. A genuine one. A smile so true he could see what I meant. Naruto's cheeks, tainted under the golden sunrays turned bright red as he grinned goofily, scratching the back of his head shyly. I smiled brightly when he squeezed my hand tightly as we both looked at the spectacular view in front of us.

_Who will sacrifice for me?_

_I think I just found him._

_End._

**Yes this story/one shot is finished! :DDD you guys happy, cause I am, now I can get to my favorite part, which is talking with you guys via the net :DDDD So yeah this is a KakaHana and slight NaruSaku oneshot nad I hoped you liked it, NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku… I don't know which to choose! DDDDDDD': **

**I could've finished this earlier but I was just sooooo busy so my deepest apologies *ducks away from your bullets* And all the Naruto fans might have heard, Naruto will be ending this year which is 2014 DDDDDD: I know, it sucks balls to have it end but we all know it was gonna end someday, and some of ya'll are even bigger fans than me so… its okay… its okay *hugs your face* I know some of you guys grew up watching Naruto but it's okay, enjoy how it lasted and always remember how this was such a legendary manga and you grew up with it, so you can brag to your children it the future XDXD I kid I kid. Yeah anyways, Naruto will always be awesome, and you people reading it are just as awesome too.**

**Awesomer! :DDDDDDD**

**So moving on from that topic, my next story will probably be a HaruhixMori one:D I have a fresh KakaHana storyline in my mind and I will start on that once I finish a KakaHana oneshot that was requested by dear Ms Lola (Luv ya~~~ :DD) Thanks for reading, love you guys and I will see you in my next story, bye~~ XOXO**

**Oh wait! Go to Simsimi and type KakaHana and see what it says *Giggles uncontrollably***

***Actually there is one chinese drama that involves a lot of slapping and when my grandma was born it was on, and she watched it, and now that she passed away already it still haven't ended like WTF how many problems ya'll dramas have? XD okay I'll shut up now bb~~***


End file.
